


Saturday

by iArgent



Series: Date Night [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Breakfast dates, M/M, Multi, Prompto works at a pet store, adorable prompto, coffee person everyone, coffee person nyx, grumpy morning noctis, machinery window shopping, they have sold many turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Nyx leaves Noctis's apartment for his final one on one date of the week. Prompto prefers mornings.





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me! This is the last story in the Date Night series. For now. Please, comment if you have any ideas for dates, and I may incorporate them into another Date Night story, or, perhaps a larger story.
> 
> In short. Thank you to everybody for reading and leaving kudos. It means a lot.

Saturdays were Prompto’s.

 

And unlike the others, Prompto, though totally happy to stay in bed late, usually incorporated a morning run. Sometimes Nyx joined him. Most of the time he didn’t. But all of this led to Prompto preferring dates during the day.

 

So usually they’d meet up, and either run, or they’d meet elsewhere and go off into the city to have fun. That’s not to say they didn’t go clubbing at night sometimes, or have nice dinner dates Prompto alternated between blushing through and making Nyx laugh so hard he choked on his meal. Prompto was a dangerous dinner date.

 

But today he wasn’t joining Prom on his run, so Nyx got up a bit later to the alarm on his phone, kissed an approximation of shoulder belonging to Noctis, who was well and thoroughly swaddled in his blanket, and set to making coffee. While he was there he made a few pancakes to set aside for the prince when he rejoined the living.

 

With that done he left the coffee to brew and settled in to Nocts couch to fiddle with his phone. On the one hand, he had to leave soon. On the other, he wasn’t the type of person to leave while someone was asleep. So he restlessly redressed, and went back to his phone. Idly setting another alarm.

 

About ten minutes before he was going to go prod Noctis awake for a second, the man slouched out of his room. Blinking slowly at Nyx and his coffee cup and phone.

 

“Don’t you have a date? Like right now?”

 

Nyx knocked back the rest of his, thankfully cooled a little, coffee, and bounced to his feet. “Well, yeah. But I’m not gonna leave you without a goodbye, short stuff.”

 

If Noct was awake his glare might have been vaguely intimidating. But as he was tousled and bleary and soft from sleep, it was just __cute__.

 

“Well now you can get out.” Noctis grumbled, still unfairly adorable.

 

“Well, I gotta.” Nyx said, still feeling a bit too bright for this early on a weekend. He strode over to the prince, who was sort of bumbling into his kitchen, and planted a solid kiss on his cheek. “Left you breakfast in the microwave, babe. Full pot of coffee and a cup ready for ya.”

 

Noctis hummed and turned his head to press a kiss half on half off Nyx’s mouth. “I forgive you for the short comment. Go be cute with Prom, it’s too early for this bullshit.”

 

Nyx kissed him again and left the grumbly sleepy prince to enjoy breakfast. And probably nap.

 

Double checking his phone to make sure he had their meeting place down, Nyx detoured into a coffee shop. Sure, he’d had one cup, but two was fine. Besides, it was Prompto’s turn to plan the date, and even so, he never liked to turn up empty handed. So he ordered something strong with a deadly amount of flavoring for himself, because he was allowed to splurge a little. And something simple, sweet, and frothy for Prompto. He knew he’d be picking up pumpkin spice before long. Prompto loved it. None of the others did. But pumpkin spice for Prompto meant peppermint for he and Iggy so he wasn’t gonna complain. Not to mention Gladio’s fascination with mint, and Noct’s sudden seasonal fondness for white chocolate.

 

The cups warm in his hand, and whatever the barista had put in his cup hot and sweet on his tongue he trotted on. He crossed a few roads, nodding at families out already. A few people headed to work. Really he was always a bit surprised that people were up and out so fast on a Saturday. But then, there was so much time to do things. Hence, his weekly dates with Prompto.

 

The blondes hair was still a bit damp from his post run shower. But he looked alert and happy to see Nyx, waving energetically the moment he saw him, and greeting him with a warm kiss before snatching his coffee and taking a sip.

 

“Well good morning!” He chirped “Made better with coffee and the best boyfriend ever.” He paused “Let’s…not tell anybody I said that.”

 

“Still asleep?”

 

“Positively __woozy__.”

 

Nyx snorted and slung his arm over the smaller mans shoulders. “Well, Sunshine. You’re callin’ the shots. Where to?”

 

Prompto had both hands around his cup, taking another happy sip, but his eyes flicked up at the question. Swallowing he looked up. “Window shopping and breakfast. They’ve got some great machinery at that shop on Crystal and Albers? Anyway, __way__ , out of our price range. But super shiny.”

 

Nyx blinked for a second. “Wait like new stock?”

 

Prompto sighed dreamily “Yep. All those wonderful gears.”

 

Nyx shook his head with a smile. “Well? What’re we waiting for? Lead the way Sunshine.”

 

It was nice to bond over this. Noctis liked vehicles and engines well enough, and he certainly didn’t mind machinery as weaponry. But Nyx and Prompto went whenever possible to machinery exhibits at museums, general sale shops, shows. He was pretty sure they’d gone to a factory once.

 

They walked closely and quietly for the most part. Splitting up to browse the small shop.

 

“ _ _Dude__. You __have__  to see this!”  

 

“Isn’t this a Nif make?” Nyx said in detached interest as he joined Prompto in looking over a cylindrical object in a new case. “It says it’s electrified. Why is it electrified? Why do they sell this?”

 

“Says it’s an auger? To get through ice. Maybe they just meant electronic?” Prompto added, puzzled as he read the item description.

 

“Oh. Well, that makes more sense. Not much use around here though, is it?”

 

Prompto shook his head. “Nah. Cool though! Right?”

 

Nyx nodded firmly “Hell yeah. I’d try it out given half the chance.”

 

The blonde laughed “Maybe someday we should get one. Go ice fishing.”

 

The Glaive raised his eyebrow.

 

“That’s a seriously judgmental eyebrow. Don’t kill my dreams.”

 

Nyx shrugged, and they went back to browsing a little, before leaving.

 

“I think they have some cool stuff.”

 

The brunette hummed in agreement, slipping an arm around the blondes waist as they walked “I have the perfect line for this.”

 

“You don’t.”

 

“I totally do.”

 

“Dude. Ya don’t. But I’ll hear you out.”

 

“That stuff was cool, but not as cool as you.”

 

Prompto stopped moving. “That line was so dead it was cold.”

 

Nyx huffed in mock offense. “It was the pinnacle of teenage flirting.”

 

“So wrong. Just, so wrong. You’re lucky you’re cute.”

 

Laughing a bit to themselves they made their way to a bistro with outdoor seating. Umbrellas, the works.

“Here?” Nyx asked as Prompto stopped and tugged him in that direction.

 

“Oh yeah. One of my coworkers sisters works here. And she said they do good breakfast!”

 

“It looks like a nice place.” Nyx commented, sitting down.

 

“Yeah. And I’m all stocked up on turtle money so I can cover breakfast!”

 

Nyx tilted his head “Babe. What the fuck is turtle money?”

 

Prompto blushed violently and slumped. “I’ve sold fifty turtles in the last week. Everybody at the pet shop has been calling this weeks paycheck turtle money.”

 

“Aw Sunshine that’s cute as hell. You can’t just say that to people.”

 

The bistro did in fact have great breakfast, and it made up for the now decent hour. Nyx wasn’t sure he’d seen Prompto dig into a crepe so vigorously in his life. He made a mental note to tell Ignis, who would be happy to surprise Prompto with a food he so enjoyed.

 

“So. Not a bad date? Scale of one to ten?” Prompt asked, walking down a street in the shopping district with his hand firmly in Nyx’s. Stopping periodically to look into the windows as various products.

 

“Sunshine you could take me dumpster diving and I’d still be thrilled to be with you.”

 

Prompto stopped, and narrowed his eyes at Nyx.

 

“What?

 

The blonde coughed a bit, roughing up his voice “Aw Sunshine that’s cute as hell. You can’t just say that to people.”

 

“You’re a little shit.”


End file.
